


surrender

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM themes, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	surrender




End file.
